Parfait
by jadinadorchidia.08.samael
Summary: Depuis la mort de sa famille, Shawn partage son corps avec l'âme de son défunt frère. Rongé par la solitude et son obsession, être parfait, il accepte la présence d'Aiden. L'équilibre est fragile, et, un jour, tout s'effondre, nous sommes à cet instant, là où le rêve se termine. Pourtant, dans la peur, il est temps pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner la page [Inazuma eleven]
1. Prologue

J'étais sur le terrain, la coach m'avait mis en attaque. Je sentais les regards de Dvalin sur moi, son regard rouge comme le sang observait mes réactions, me testait. C'était insupportable. Aiden était là, prêt à reprendre le contrôle à tout moment. Je lui murmurai des paroles, le suppliai de me laisser jouer, mais il ne m'écoutait jamais. Ses réponses étaient mordantes, comme des blessures qu'il m'infligeait toujours plus régulièrement.

Le coup de sifflet avait retentit, le match avait commencé. Les joueurs du nouvel Epsilon étaient encore plus puissants, d'une redoutable efficacité. Mes coéquipiers ne se laissaient pas distancer, ils se battaient férocement pour la victoire. Utilisant techniques après techniques, mais aucun ne réussi à marquer un but. Tous les joueurs de Raimon attendaient de me voir courir à une vitesse folle vers les cages adversaires pour marquer. Je serrai les dents, je ne voulais pas à avoir à demander l'aide d'Aiden, je voulais réussir à marquer tout seul. Je tentai en vain de me convaincre que c'était de moi que l'équipe avait besoin. Dvalin s'adressa à moi :

-Hé ! Toi, là-bas ! Je veux que tu tires au but !

Je sursautai, essayant de ne pas faire attention à sa provocation, mais quand il m'envoya le ballon, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'intercepter, toutes mes résolutions mises de côté. La voix de Jude raisonna à mes oreilles, m'encourageant à tirer « comme je savais le faire », je répondis sans réfléchir. Pourtant, dès que je m'élançai vers les buts de Dvalin, Aiden reprit le contrôle, j'étais encore une fois mis de côté par mon frère. Il parlait à travers moi, tandis que je me débattais sans succès. Il passait les défenseurs d'Epsilon avec facilité, son sourire presque dérangeant sur mes lèvres. Il se mouvait avec une rapidité que, moi, malgré les années passées, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à acquérir. Mes coéquipiers savaient pour nous, et pourtant, ils continuaient à me faire confiance, je sentais leurs regards à la fois désolée et pleins d'espoir. La voix d'Aiden raisonna dans ma tête :

-Ce que l'équipe attend, c'est la force de frappe d'Aiden Frost, l'attaquant. C'est pour cette raison que c'est moi qui doit marquer, c'est pour ça que je suis là, c'est mon destin !

Une fois devant les cages, il tira, utilisant Le blizzard éternel, la technique que tout le monde attendait. Dvalin, avec Perceuse, arrêta le ballon, lança une réplique moqueuse, me provoquant encore une fois. Aiden ordonna aux autres de lui passer le ballon, il voulait marquer, et, dans ces conditions, je le savais, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et j'avais raison, il tira, tira et tira encore, le ballon s'arrêtait toujours dans les mains du gardien qui le provoquait pour le simple plaisir de voir la rage sur son visage et me voir souffrir. Sous mes yeux et sous les siens défilaient notre dernier moment commun, juste avant l'avalanche, juste avant sa mort. Nous remémorant les paroles de notre père, celles qui m'avaient forgés et m'avaient rendus meilleur. Nous voulions être parfaits, tous les deux. Il utilisa encore Le blizzard éternel, qui fut suivit d'un arrêt, d'un échec cuisant. Ca ne l'arrêta toujours pas, il retenta sa chance, mais cette fois, Dvalin stoppa le ballon à main nu, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était impossible, et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Les cris de mes coéquipiers résonnaient jusqu'à moi, coincé à l'intérieur de mon propre corps. Je sentais la rage et l'étonnement de mon frère :

-Nan, c'est impossible …

-Je vais être très clair : si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi dans ce match !

Les paroles de Dvalin me firent comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Non. D'une dizaine de coup de poignard. Aiden lâcha un cri de douleur, le visage pétrifié, ses yeux orangés immobiles.

Soudain, tout devint noir. J'étais seul, seul avec Shawn et avec moi-même. Je murmurai, tremblant :

-Si l'on n'a pas besoin de Shawn Frost …

-Si l'on n'a pas besoin d'Aiden Frost

-Alors …

-Alors …

Mon corps était partagé entre mon âme et celle de mon frère, nous rejetâmes ma tête en arrière et hurlions ensemble :

-A QUOI JE SERS ?!

Nos deux vois réunis mêlant incompréhension et douleur brisa quelque chose en nous. C'était comme un miroir qui se brise, les morceaux tombaient sans que personne ne puissent les voir. Je m'écroulais sur l'herbe humide du terrain, sans entendre les voix de mes amis, complètement détruit.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ultime déchirure

C'était fini. J'étais seul. Tout s'était brisé. Mon équilibre, toutes les choses auxquelles je croyais. Tout s'était écrouler autour de moi et je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de tomber aussi. En même temps qu'Aiden, je sentais sa présence toujours en moi, mais elle était moins forte, affaibli, tout comme moi. Je me demandai comment j'étais arrivé jusqu'à ce point ? Au point de redouter les matchs, d'avoir peur de toucher un ballon, craignant la venue de mon frère.

Je me sentais faible, comme ça, assis sur le banc de touche, laissant mes amis défendre notre cause sans moi. Je m'en voulais beaucoup, j'étais lâche, mais … Je ne pouvais pas, s'était impossible, je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Je n'avais plus la force de rien.

Dvalin, le capitaine d'Epsilon, celui qui avait été à l'origine de mon état. Son nom me revenait souvent à l'esprit, il me provoquait, ou plutôt, il provoquait Aiden, il connaissait les mots juste pour ça. C'était de sa faute en quelques sortes, mais il n'était pas l'unique responsable, le contraire aurait été faux. Ce moment, celui où tout allait se briser, il devait arriver, un jour où l'autre. C'était inévitable. Le gardien n'avait fait que précipiter les choses, et ses paroles, les dernières qu'il m'avait adressées, jamais je ne les oublierai. Elle m'avait fait souffrir, blessé comme jamais on m'avait blessé. La dernière fois où j'avais eu aussi mal remontait à des années, à la mort de mon frère et de mes parents. Le jour où une avalanche avait englouti notre voiture au retour d'un match.

Cet équilibre, celui que j'avais si j'avais si durement obtenu avec mon frère, malgré nos différents. Ca avait été dur, pour moi surtout. Une partie de moi, à l'époque avait été heureuse de ne plus être seul, de retrouver mon frère que je pensais perdu à jamais. L'autre, souffrait beaucoup, encaissant les remarques d'Aiden qui se faisait de plus en plus violente. Nous nous étions alors mis d'accord, il était l'attaque et moi, je serais la défense. J'acceptai de le laisser prendre le contrôle de mon corps, le temps qu'il marque un but. J'haïssais déjà la sensation, cette impression d'impuissance, celle d'être coincée dans son propre corps. Mis dans un coin, n'être que spectateur, ne rien pouvoir faire. C'était tellement frustrant.

Un autre problème, auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu, c'était présenter à moi. Un sentiment : la peur. J'avais peur. Peur qu'un jour, Aiden finisse par prendre entièrement contrôle de mon corps et que j'y reste coincé. De disparaître. Qu'un jour, Shawn Frost vienne à disparaître. Je vivais avec cette peur au ventre, mais, pourtant, je ne me plaignais pas. J'étais avec mon frère, je n'étais plus seul, pour moi, c'était l'essentiel.

Tout allait bien alors, c'était presque trop beau. Aiden venait quand je le lui demandai, il me suffisait de toucher mon écharpe et il arrivait avec son sourire, ses paroles blessantes autant à mon égard qu'à celle des autres joueurs. Il ne passait jamais le ballon, quitte à le perdre, il était persuadé de pouvoir marquer sans l'aide de nos coéquipiers. Personne ne posait de question pourtant, malgré l'incompréhension lisible dans leurs yeux. Le changement était radical, aucun ne pouvait le nier. J'étais faible, timide, discret, je ne voulais ni déranger, ni gêner. Mon frère était fort, il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pense sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Depuis la mort de mes parents, je n'avais toujours eu qu'une idée en tête, un but à atteindre. La perfection. Je voulais être parfait. Et, avec mon frère, j'avais la sensation de m'y rapprocher, d'être proche de mon rêve. Nous combinons tout ce dont une équipe pouvait rêver, une défense infranchissable et une attaque que rien ne pouvait arrêter, en plus d'une vitesse qui faisait notre force. J'avais l'impression d'accomplir le dernier souhait de mon père, et, ça me rendait heureux, au-delà de toutes les choses que je devais subir pour en arriver là. Plus que tout, je souhaitais être parfait. C'était devenu une obsession, ma seule raison de me lever et de vivre une vie normale. La chose qui me tenait debout et me rendait sourd aux paroles d'Aiden. La phrase résonnait à mes oreilles, toujours, jamais elle ne me quittait et elle faisait ma force.

J'avais réussi à mettre en place cet équilibre. Notre équilibre, à Aiden et à moi. Mais il restait fragile, malgré les années, je le savais. C'était comme un château de carte, il tenait bon, bravement, au prix de sacrifice. Mais, un jour, le vent soufflera trop fort, et tout s'effondrera. Une flamme toute petite qui menace chaque jour de s'éteindre. Tout ça, j'en étais conscient, depuis le début. Mais pourtant, j'avais tout fait pour la maintenir, cette paix, même si elle n'était qu'éphémère, fragilisé par le temps qui passe, par les épreuves. Quelque chose de minuscule, de beau, mais qui s'effrite, qui commence déjà à partir. Comme du sable qui coule entre mes doigts, que je ferme pourtant, pour le retenir, pour maintenir cet équilibre.

J'étais à cet instant, à ce moment où le vent avait été trop fort, le château de carte s'était écroulé. Mon bonheur, mon équilibre s'était écroulé, et moi, en même temps, milieu des décombres. La flamme s'était éteinte en même que celle qui brillait jadis dans mes prunelles grises. Le sable ne coulait plus, tout était tombé, tout était passé, le sol en était recouvert, mais c'était fini pour moi. Pour nous. Et j'étais là, déchiré et en pièce, parmi les vestiges de toute ma vie.

 **Après le prologue où j'ai repris la « rupture » qu'on vécut Aiden et Shawn que j'ai écrit à ma sauce, voilà le premier chapitre. Il n'y a rien d'officiel dans l'animé, on en parle pas réellement, enfin pas de tout, mais c'est ainsi que je le vois. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit quelque chose si vous avez lu et si ça vous plait. Dans le cas contraire, dites moi ce qui vous déplait, j'accepte toutes les critiques, sauf les bêtes et méchantes ( dans le genre du « C nul ». Je prendrais en compte et je vous expliquerais s'il y a une raison particulière. Je compte sur vous, n'avoir aucun retour est démotivant et ne donne pas vraiment envie d'écrire.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sourire de façade

Axel était de retour, et toute l'équipe était ravie. Nous avions gagné contre l'équipe Epsilon + et s'était bien grâce à lui. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Cette victoire, elle était la leur, pas la mienne. J'avais été inutile sur le terrain, je n'avais pas été capable de marquer.

Il m'impressionnait, sa puissance de frappe était sans égale. Il avait été meilleur, bien meilleur que moi. Je serrais les dents, Aiden et moi, nous deux, nous avions réussi. Alors pourquoi les choses avaient changé, alors que j'avais le plus besoin de lui, de son soutien, de sa force ?

Mon frère, il était là, il était en colère, jaloux d'Axel. Comme moi, il n'avait été à la hauteur. Nous avions déçu l'équipe. Ils nous faisaient confiance et nous n'avions pas été capables de nous en montrer digne. Je me sentais faible, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. J'avais peur, j'avais vraiment peur. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Tout me terrifiait, même les choses les plus simples, jusqu'à moi-même.

J'observais le ciel, sans vraiment le voir, trop plongé dans mes pensées pour cela. Mes coéquipiers s'entrainaient avec plus ou moins de sérieux. J'avais envie de me joindre à eux, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais ni la force, ni le courage. J'étais bien trop faible.

Le ballon roula jusqu'à moi, je baissai lentement la tête, Axel s'avançait dans ma direction, je dis sans réfléchir :

-Axel.

Il tenait la balle dans ses mains et l'observait, le visage impassible. Il dit, sans me regarder :

-Tu as peur du ballon.

Je sursautai, étonné de cette entrée en matière, ne sachant pas comment réagir. J'étais gêné, gêné d'être aussi misérable face à lui. Il reprit :

-Nan, ne t'en fais pas. Je te comprends, tu sais.

Il se redressa, son regard toujours porté sur l'objet dans ses mains. Finalement, il me regarda dans les yeux et dit, calmement :

-Je suis pareil.

Je sursautais. Comment pouvait-il me comprendre, comment un attaquant comme lui pouvait-il avoir peur du ballon ? Je l'observai, sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il s'approcha encore et me tendit le ballon :

-Mais tu dois utiliser cette peur, pour frapper avec force !

-Utiliser la peur … Pour frapper ? Répétais-je, sans comprendre

Ses prunelles noires plongées dans les miennes, grises, il hocha la tête. La voix de notre capitaine retentit, me faisant sursauter :

-Hé, Axel ! Ca te dirait de t'exercer avec Darren, il n'attend que ça ?

Mark était fidèle à lui-même, enjoué et le sourire aux lèvres. Son entrain me réchauffait le cœur, mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus suffisant.

-Ouais, d'accord. Je suis curieux de voir ce que vaux un gardien entrainé par Mark Evans !

Et tourna les talons, se joignant aux autres et me laissant à nouveau seul. Le gardien des Raimon s'adressa alors à moi :

-Hé, Shawn, viens aussi. Alors ?

Je réfléchis pendant un instant, les paroles d'Axel résonnant encore à mes oreilles. J'inspirais un grand coup et répondis simplement :

-Oui.

Je me joignais à eux, avec un petit sourire, le même sourire de façade qui était le miens depuis des années. Celui qui se voulait rassurant, celui qui disait « Je vais bien ». En dépit de la vérité, de cette peur et cette faiblesse qui ne m'avait jamais quitté.

L'attaquant s'élançait dans les airs et j'admirais l'immense talent du numéro dix des Raimon. La Tornade de feu contre la Main céleste. La puissance du tir eut rapidement raison de la technique de Darren. Celui-ci semblait aux anges, ravi de rencontrer un joueur de la trempe d'Axel. La balle atterrit dans les pieds de Jude. Je regrettais déjà mon choix, j'aurais du rester dans mon coin, je ne me sentais pas prêt à rejouer. Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, la voix du stratège de l'équipe se fit entendre :

-Shawn !

Sous mes yeux écarquillés, je vis la balle filer vers moi. Elle allait vite, tout allait trop vite. Je ne voulais pas. Je sentais déjà la présence d'Aiden plus forte, prête à reprendre les choses en main dès que je toucherais le ballon. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Je restais immobile, figé sur place, terrifié, pétrifié. La balle tomba à côté de moi, alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé, contrôlé par une peur qui faisait de moi sa marionnette. Les regards étonnés, déçus de mes amis me blessèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus personne ne bougeait. La voix de Jude brisa le silence :

-Shawn ?!

J'étais un poids, un véritable poids pour l'équipe. La coach discutait avec M. Vétéran et je pouvais imaginer leurs propos. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de faire taire cette douleur, cette peur, cette pression. Ils étaient tous pendus à mes lèvres, attendant quelque chose de ma part, une réaction, des paroles. Je lâchai ses mots, du bout des lèvres :

-Je suis … Je suis devenue un poids pour l'équipe.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Je relevai le visage, le capitaine me regardait, souriant. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et dit :

-L'équipe des Raimon a toujours besoin de toi, Shawn.

J'écarquillai les yeux, étonné. Prenant en compte ses dires, je souris doucement. Il était doué pour rassurer les gens, il savait trouver les mots justes pour cela.

-Allez, courage les amis ! On est tous ensemble avec Shawn, et souvenez-vous que le ballon est toujours devant nous, ok ?!

-Ouais ! Fut la réponse unanime de toute l'équipe

Leur soutien me faisait du bien. J'aurais tellement voulu y croire, croire en ces mots. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je savais que trop bien que c'était faux. Pourtant, je souriais toujours, comme le garçon faible et trouillard que la vie à fait de moi.

 **Le chapitre 2, beaucoup moins basé sur les sentiments, mais plus sur l'action. Avec notamment Axel, Jude et Mark, la belle petite brochette. J'ai essayé de retranscrire les sentiments de Shawn après le match contre l'équipe Epsilon +, sacré casse-tête. Je voulais remercier la gentille personne qui m'a laissé une belle review, c'est adorable. Les autres, je compte sur votre soutien, les reviews ne coûtent rien et sont vraiment apprécier par le moral.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Lâchez prise

Je me demandais comment les choses avaient pu basculer si rapidement. Comment j'avais pu passer si rapidement à une peur aussi profonde, à cette hantise d'approcher un ballon.

Je savais pertinemment que toutes ses émotions étaient nées en moi il y a bien longtemps, mais, à cette époque, je n'y faisais guère attention. Ce n'était qu'un souci parmi d'autres, une souffrance comme j'en subissais pleins. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment inquiété, peut-être parce que je ne pensais pas que la peur pouvait aller si loin. Ou alors parce que j'avais été trop aveugle pour voir la vérité en face, trop peureux, aussi. Ce qui n'était qu'un petit malaise à l'origine, auquel on pense à peine, s'était transformé en une peur panique, une hantise tellement forte qu'elle me paralysait. Je la sentais, au creux de mon ventre, au milieu de mon ventre. Ce mal qui me faisait comme un coup de poignard, qui me nouait le ventre, qui me coupait l'appétit et la respiration. Qui m'oppressait à tel point que j'avais la sensation d'étouffer. Et ce poids sur mes épaules, tellement lourd que mon corps frêle n'avait aucune chance de le porter.

Dès que je sentais la présence d'Aiden plus forte à l'intérieur de mon corps. Mon cœur s'affolait, je paniquais littéralement. Je le suppliais de partir, de me laisser tranquille. Il avait toujours eu un caractère plus fort que le miens, il disait ce qu'il pensait, était plus indépendant, il était mon exact contraire. Et, j'en étais venu à en avoir peur de lui, peur de mon propre frère.

Avant, il venait seulement lorsque je le lui demandais. Un simple contact avec mon écharpe, et je me retrouvais prisonniers à l'intérieur de mon corps. Et il reprenait les rênes en main, marquait un but avec la rapidité du vent du Nord. Je détestais ces moments, j'avais toujours haïs donner le contrôle à Aiden, la sensation d'être impuissant. Mais je le supportais, gardant toujours à l'esprit mon seul objectif, être parfait. C'était comme une promesse faite à mes défunts parents, d'honorer leurs mémoires. Je faisais tout pour y parvenir, les heures d'entrainement, subir les railleries de mon frère, lui abandonner mon corps pendant ces quelques minutes. J'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices. Et, maintenant, alors que je n'avais plus la force de rien, je ne savais plus comment tenir cette promesse. Nous n'avions pas été capables de marquer. Nous avions été inutiles, comment pourrions être parfait si nous n'arrivions même pas à aider l'équipe ? Je ne savais plus, je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

Je savais que les choses avaient pris une tout autre tournure lorsque mon chemin avait croisé celui de l'équipe Raimon. J'avais enfin trouvé une équipe de mon niveau, une équipe nationale. Ils étaient tous très doués et j'avais dû mettre à l'œuvre tout ce que je savais pour les contrer. J'avais vu dans leurs yeux l'incompréhension lorsqu'Aiden est venu, mais aucun d'eux n'avait fait de commentaire. Puis, il y avait eu l'Académie Alius, la Tempête des Gémeaux. Des extraterrestres, des personnes venues d'ailleurs, d'une autre planète, une chose que je n'aurais jamais crûs avant de les voir de mes propres yeux. Et ils jouaient au foot et l'utilisaient pour démontrer leur puissance. Leur jeu m'avait impressionné, ils étaient effectivement très forts et très rapides. Pourtant, nous les avions battu, grâce à notre vitesse, je leur avais appris tout ce que je savais, ils étaient devenus comme le vent. J'avais décidé de les suivre, faisant mes adieux à mes amis du collège Alpin. C'est là que les choses ont commencé à se gâter, alors que je ne me doutais de rien.

Lors de la première rencontre avec Epsilon, une équipe de première division des extraterrestres. Ils étaient nettement meilleurs que leurs prédécesseurs, mais j'étais plutôt confiant, j'avais confiant en mes coéquipiers. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Dvalin savait, il savait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi, ma double personnalité, la présence d'Aiden, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Il avait sourit, un sourire horrible. Et il m'avait provoqué, dit des paroles horribles, qui m'atteignaient comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je résistais, du mieux que je le pouvais, mais Aiden, lui, ne le pouvait pas. Cette fois, il prenait le contrôle lorsque qu'il le souhaitait, sourd à mes supplications et à ma peur qui croissait. Tout m'avait échappé, les événements défilaient sous mes yeux à une vitesse incroyable, tandis que je ne pouvais qu'observer et constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Et soigner mon cœur qui me faisait mal, qui saignait. L'indifférence de mon frère me faisait souffrir, comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle, ne pas voir à quel point son comportement me blessait. Les paroles de Dvalin aussi m'étaient insupportables, c'était comme des coups de couteaux, ouvrant des plaies qui jamais ne se fermaient. Me laissant toujours plus faible, mais aucunes ne m'achevaient, comme une éternelle agonie, une souffrance qui jamais ne cessait.

Je n'étais plus capable de supporter un tel fardeau. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout de souffle, au bout de mes limites. Aiden était mon frère et sa présence qui m'avait réconforté jadis, m'était maintenant insupportable. Ce corps était le mien et il ne pouvait plus être celui d'un autre. Ma patience, ma souffrance avait trop duré, les choses avaient trop durées. J'aimais mon frère plus que tout, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, et cesser d'être aveugle et de voir enfin la vérité en face : Nous ne pouvions plus continuer ainsi. Je ne le pouvais plus, je n'en étais plus capable. Je le suppliais de partir, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, il refusait, restant obstinément là où il était.

Et le soir, seul dans mon lit, lorsque j'étais certain que personne ne pouvait être témoin de ma faiblesse, je laissais libre court à ma peur et ma douleur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues, unique témoins de mon combat intérieur.

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, j'avais l'intention de mettre en ligne la suite de mon autre fic' mais ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps de me corriger. En plus, j'ai eu un mois chargé avec un concours à préparer pour mon potentiel lycée en plus de tout le reste. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie qui n'intéresse personne. Je voulais vous remerciez pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, ça fait chaud au cœur. Dans ce chapitre, je me suis à nouveau concentré sur les sentiments, mais plus après que les choses aient changé pour Shawn et Aiden. Il n'a pas trop le moral le pauvre chou, il n'est pas dans son assiette, ça me donne envie de lui faire un gros câlin. XD**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Présence et besoin

Alors que je pensais que nous en avions fini de l'Académie Alius, une nouvelle équipe était apparue. Un nouvel adversaire à battre, un nouvel objectif à atteindre pour une équipe qui visait toujours plus haut. Une équipe qui était la mienne, je ne cessais de me le répéter, comme une litanie, une chose à laquelle m'accrocher. Et ils avaient besoin de moi, je voulais m'en convaincre, m'en persuader. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. Une part de moi ne voulait pas y croire, elle s'y opposait et je ne pouvais l'en empêcher.

La Diamond Dust. Une équipe suprême des extraterrestres. Une équipe encore meilleure qu'Epsilon, plus redoutable. Je m'imaginais déjà ce qu'il allait se produire. Ces ballons que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter qui finiraient leurs courses dans les filets de Raimon, Mark qui ne pourrait rien ni faire et … Toute l'équipe, au sol, meurtrie, blessée. Ces larmes, cette honte qui vous tord le ventre et le cœur qui vous fait mal. Je connaissais tout ça, c'était comme un cycle, une histoire qui se répète à l'infinie. Une histoire sans fin. Après cette équipe, il y en aurait surement d'autres, encore plus forte et contre laquelle on ne pourrait rien faire.

L'équipe de la Diamond Dust nous avait donné rendez-vous et nous étions venus. Et nous avions attendus, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui attendait mes coéquipiers et je me sentais lâche de les abandonner de la sorte. De ne pas me battre à leurs côtés. Ils étaient apparus, au centre, le capitaine, Fox semblait confiant, il arborait un sourire presque moqueur.

Peu après, le coup de sifflait a retentit et je retenais mon souffle, le regard braqué sur le terrain. Mais tous les joueurs extraterrestres s'écartèrent, laissant la voie libre. L'incompréhension n'était pas que mienne, elle était générale. Cela ressemblait à de la provocation pure, ils voulaient surement montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de l'équipe Raimon. Axel n'a pas laissé passer l'occasion de tira, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans la balle. Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru qu'il avait marqué, mais le gardien l'avait intercepté, et ce, avec une facilité déconcertante. S'en était presque vexant, ce sourire qui vous nargue, je pouvais presque ressentir la rage de l'attaquant. L'autre envoya le ballon qui traversa le terrain jusqu'à Mark qui l'arrêta finalement.

A la seconde d'après tous les joueurs de notre équipe furent marqués par ceux de l'adversaire. Personne ne les avait vus bouger, même pas moi, pourtant habitués à la vitesse. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'aurais préféré me tromper, mais j'avais eu raison, le match allait être compliqué.

Les Diamond Dust récupérèrent la balle comme si mes amis n'existaient pas et leur capitaine tira. Un tir que Mark eut beaucoup de mal à stopper, sa grimace en était plus que significative. A chaque fois que nous réussissions à récupérer le ballon, ils le dérobaient. Le jeu ne se développait pas, il ne le pouvait pas, pas dans ces conditions. Je serrais les points, comme j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, être utile, pouvoir me dire que j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais. Rien que ça, donner le meilleur de moi-même. Ma faiblesse, toujours elle. Je la haïssais tellement. A certains moments, pris d'un soudain élan de courage, j'avais envie de me lever et de demander au coach de me mettre sur le terrain. Mais je me ravissais aussitôt, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je serais inutile au mieux et je serais un poids, au pire. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de ça, ils n'avaient pas besoins de ça.

Soudain, alors que Mark venait d'arrêter un tir avec une difficulté qu'il ne parvint pas à masquer, le ballon revient sur le terrain. Un joueur apparut. Il ressemblait à un ange, ou un dieu. Ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Il possédait une peau laiteuse, des yeux rouge foncés et sa tenue me faisait penser aux toges que portaient les romains. Notre capitaine balbutia son nom « Bayron ». Tous semblaient étonnés de son arrivé et d'autres, comme moi, ne le connaissait simplement pas. Celui-ci dit à l'intention de Mark :

-On se retrouve, Mark Evans.

D'après les dires d'Erik, il était le capitaine de l'équipe Zeus, leur adversaire lors de la finale du tournoi football frontière. Il voulait se battre, se battre à nos côtés et contre les extraterrestres. Il rejoint notre équipe, portant le maillot des Raimons, je ne savais quoi penser de lui. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était un joueur excellent, mais j'avais l'impression que mes amis ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Sa demande avait d'abord été mal reçue. Aucuns joueurs ne comprenaient les raisons qu'il le motivait. Pourtant, il réussit à convaincre Mark, ses arguments furent à la hauteur, apparemment. Quant à moi, je voulais simplement me faire mon propre opinion de ce joueur. Y voyant une chance de gagner, de battre cette équipe.

Mais les joueurs de Raimon ne semblaient pas décidés à donner leur confiance. Alors qu'il était le seul à être démarqué, ils préféraient perdre le ballon que faire une passe à Bayron. Le match n'avançait pas et, je vis mon espoir s'envoler aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Alors que j'avais presque perdu espoir, l'attaquant parvint enfin à obtenir la balle. Je bloquais ma respiration. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité des cages adversaires, il lança, à bons entendeurs :

-Tu vas réaliser la puissance que peut avoir quelqu'un qui renaît de ses cendres !

Et il invoqua une super technique, le Savoir suprême. Avec ses ailes, il ressemblait davantage à un être venu des cieux qu'à un humain. C'était impressionnant, d'une force et d'une beauté rare. Le gardien ne pu rien faire, le ballon fini sa course au fond des filets. Ce joueur était excellent, personne ne pouvait le nier, pas même moi, je l'admirais, comme j'admirais Axel. Pourtant, je ressentais le même pincement au cœur, de la jalousie. La mienne et celle d'Aiden. Je ne devrais pas être jaloux alors qu'il faisait parti de mon équipe, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher.

Les choses recommençaient, malgré le but de Bayron, les Diamond Dust menaient toujours le jeu. Bientôt Fox se trouvait devant les buts, le but de Bayron semblait l'avoir énervé. La puissance de son tir était telle que Mark ne put rien faire contre celui-ci. L'équipe du brouillard glaciale égalisa et je ne pouvais qu'être témoin de la scène, assis sur le banc. L'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps. Le moral de notre capitaine restait intact, qu'est-ce que j'admirais son optimiste à toute épreuve, j'aurais aimé être comme lui. Aussi fort. Quelques paroles de sa part suffisaient pour oublier tous ses soucis, c'était incroyable.

La deuxième mi-temps commençait et pendant de longues minutes, les deux équipes se livraient un combat acharné. Les passes et les tirs s'enchainaient, mais aucun but ne fut marqué. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, j'étais avec eux. J'étais tellement concentré que mon cerveau me faisait souffrir, mais je m'en fichais pas mal.

La situation dégénéra quand le ballon se retrouva dans les pieds de Fox, et il tira. L'Impact Nordique contre le Point de la Justice. La balle se retrouva dans les filets. 2-1. Je murmurais, plus pour moi-même que pour les autres :

-Mais … Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre encore des points !

Axel, qui avait réussi à récupéré la balle se retrouva devant les cages, il tira. La tempête de feu. Je croisais les doigts, nous pouvons encore égaliser. Mon souhait fut réalisé lorsque son tir perfora la défense du gardien du brouillard glaciale. De notre côté, comme du leur, les idées convergeaient vers un seul objectif. La victoire. Mais leurs joueurs marquaient méticuleusement Axel et Bayron, ne leur laissait aucune chance. Pourtant, le prochain but serait le bon, nous le savions tous. Je sentais Aiden, je sentais sa présence dans mon esprit. Il voulait aller sur le terrain et marquer, il était persuadé d'être la personne dont l'équipe avait besoin. Il essayait de prendre le contrôle, mais je faisais barrage, mettant toute l'énergie que j'aurais dû mettre sur le terrain.

Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Mark sortit des cages, afin d'aider en attaque avec Phénix. Mais ils perdirent la balle et les buts furent sans défens et l'adversaire comptait bien en profiter. Heureusement, Hurley était là et la catastrophe fut évitée.

 _Laisse-moi y aller Shawn, sans moi ils n'ont aucune chance._

Je secouais la tête, non. Les muscles bandés, je résistais de toutes mes forces, sourd à ses paroles. Je devais tout faire pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour mon équipe.

Malgré le risque que nous courrions, Mark quitta une nouvelle fois son poste, espérant marquer le but de la victoire. Mon cœur se serra, m'attendant encore une fois au pire. Et le ballon fut à nouveau intercepté. Notre capitaine courait en direction des cages, mais c'était trop tard. Pourtant, il s'arrêta et fit face à la balle tiré par Fox. Il allait utiliser le Point de la justice, mais la voix de Jude l'en empêcha :

-Non ! Tu es en dehors de la zone de pénaltie.

Il n'utilisa pas ses mains, mais sa tête, apparu alors une nouvelle super technique et le ballon fut arrêté. J'avais vu comme une main se tenir entre son front et la balle. Partout, toutes les personnes présentent sur le terrain étaient étonnées, surpris, et je ne faisais pas exception. La bouche ouverte, les points serrés, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Quelques secondes après le formidable arrêt de Mark, le cou de sifflet final retentit. Egalité. La Diamond Dust n'avait pas pu marquer le but de la victoire. C'était à la fois un soulagement, nous n'avions pas perdu. Mais un goût amer était, malgré ça, présent. Nous n'avions pas gagné, ce n'était pas une victoire complète. Aiden grogna de frustration, j'avais réussi à le contenir pendant tout le match. J'étais épuisé.

 _Match nul ? Seulement. Si tu m'avais laissé y aller, nous aurions réussi Shawn !_

Je restais de marbre, les lèvres serrées. Xéné venait de faire son entré sur le terrain, accompagné de Torch, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Mark et lui échangèrent quelques paroles, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je n'entendais que les ruminations de mon frère, sa rage. Et ses paroles, qui semblait, en apparence, glisser sur moi, sans me toucher, mais qui, en faite, me blessais toujours plus. Sans un mot, sans un regard, je quittais le terrain, le pas trainant. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul, de m'isoler, prendre du recul. Mais je serais là, tout à l'heure, lorsque la coach renverra Mark de son post de gardien. Je serais là, encore une fois.

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir, je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci est basé sur les événements de l'anime, avec toujours ma touche, forcément. Je n'aime pas tellement écrire sur l'action, vu que ce que j'aime vraiment c'est les sentiments. Du coup, j'essaie d'en ajouter quand même, mais je ne suis pas fière de chapitre, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ^^ D'ailleurs, je précise quand même (vu que les choses qui sont clairs pour moi ne le sont pas forcément pour vous) que ce qui est en italique est les pensés d'Aiden. J'ai pensé que le concept serait vraiment intéressant.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Juste du soutien

Mark ne serait plus gardien. Il jouerait au poste de libero tandis que Darren le remplacerait à son poste. Des changements qui devaient nous rendre plus forts, nous rendre meilleurs. Ces changements dessinaient la carte d'une autre équipe, les points faibles n'avaient pas leurs places, les poids, non plus. Une chose me venait immédiatement en tête : les Raimons n'avaient plus besoin de moi.

….

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville de Tokyo, le ciel se coloriait de mille couleurs magnifiques, passant du rouge au jaune, en passant par l'orange. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce splendide paysage, et oublier, oublier cette voix qui résonnait dans mon esprit

 _Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Qu'ils allaient attendre ta petite personne indéfiniment ? Tu rêves mon pauvre Shawn !_

Ma main se crispait sur mon écharpe blanche, je serrais les dents. Je restais de marbre, je ne devais surtout pas le prendre au mot. Ca l'amusait de me voir dans cet état, mais il ne fallait pas lui donner raison.

Je me mettais en marche. J'avais décidé de rendre visite à Kevin, c'était comme un devoir pour moi. J'avais tellement l'impression de lui avoir pris sa place au sein de l'équipe. Il voulait absolument être l'attaquant vedette, il m'avait immédiatement haïs, malgré mes efforts pour qu'il en soit autrement. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'appréciait davantage, mais c'était avant sa blessure. Il était là, en face de moi, assis sur un banc de l'hôpital, ses béquilles juste à côté. Moi, j'étais adossé au grillage, ne sachant pas vraiment comme engager la conversation. Le silence était pesant et c'est finalement moi qui le rompit, je dis, presque pour moi-même :

-Je voulais être plus fort. Enfin, le plus fort que possible. Et au moment où je pensais enfin atteindre la perfection j'ai entendu le rire moqueur d'Aiden dans ma tête. C'est absolument impossible … Etre parfait, je veux dire. C'est impossible.

Je me sentais ridicule, lui raconter ça, de cette manière. Je devais être pitoyable. Je m'attendais à absolument toutes les réactions de la part de Kevin. Vraiment tout. Un rire spontané, ou moqueur, comme celui de mon frère, de la compassion ou même, rien du tout. Mais il se contenta de répéter mes paroles :

-Être parfait …

Je repris, songeur :

-Ca veut dire qu'Aiden non plus ne peut pas être parfait.

J'entendis un gloussement, celui d'Aiden. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Et donc, on ne sert à rien à l'équipe.

« On », je n'étais pas le seul, je voulais en être certain, m'en persuader, Aiden était aussi inutile que moi.

 _Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, Shawn. Si tu me laisserais le faire, ces extraterrestres de malheur n'existeraient déjà plus._

Malgré ses paroles, il n'avait rien pu faire non plus contre l'équipe Epsilon +. Mais ça, il préférait l'oublier, faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin que la voix de Kevin me parvient :

-Mais bien-sûr que si !

C'était beau, ces paroles qui sont faites pour rassurer, les paroles que vous tiennes vos amis pour vous faire remontez la pente mais auxquelles je ne pouvais plus croire. Elles faisaient simplement du bien une petite seconde, puis je revenais à la réalité, je redescendais sur terre, douloureusement. Instinctivement, ma main se portait à mon écharpe et je la serrais entre mes doigts. Je marmonnais, les dents serrées :

-Tout ce que je veux c'est jouer au foot mais … J'en suis incapable.

Ces mots, combien de fois avaient-ils traversés l'esprit ? Je ne saurais le dire. Pourtant, les dire à voix haute, c'était différent. Ca paraissait plus réel, ça faisait plus mal. En quelques syllabes, j'avais résumé mon problème, tout ce qui me détruisait. L'incapacité. J'étais incapable de faire ce que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je déglutis avec difficulté et décidais de changer de sujet, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de chose :

-Tu es au courant, Axel est revenu dans l'équipe !

J'ai eu un maigre sourire, de ceux qui ne trompent personne. Le timbre de ma vois sonnait faux et je savais que l'attaquant n'était pas dupe. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque, il dit simplement, avec un sourire en coin :

-Ouais, je sais, Mark m'a annoncé la nouvelle.

Son regard s'est perdu dans le vide, il revoyait sans doute des souvenirs. Des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Je pouvais presque voir les événements défiler dans ses yeux. Je me suis donc tus, par respect. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me fit part des dires de Mark, au collège Alpin, alors que Kevin me détestait cordialement.

-Voilà ce que m'a dit Mark quand tu es arrivé dans l'équipe …

Ca ne m'étonnait pas du capitaine, ça lui correspondait tellement.

-… Et maintenant, c'est toi qui te retrouve à ma place.

La tête baissée, j'écoutais, alors qu'il poursuivait d'une voix forte, de cette voix qui ne vous laisse pas indifférent :

-Bon, laisse-moi te dire que, non seulement tu es un joueur de grand talent, mais en plus, t'es l'un des nôtres.

Je me redressais, surpris. Je braquais mon regard sur Kevin, plein d'incompréhension. Jamais il n'avait dit de telles choses sur moi, avec autant de sincérité, je pourrais presque le croire. Il avait l'air troublé, et gêné, aussi. Il reprit, beaucoup plus maladroitement :

-Enfin … Ce que je voulais dire c'est que rien ni personne ne peut changer le fait que ta Patinoire ou ton Blizzard éternel sont des supers-techniques incroyables !

Je n'avais aucune réaction, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ces mots m'avaient pétrifiés. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ces paroles m'étaient adressées et que c'était Kevin qui me tenait ces propos.

-Tu vois quoi ?!

Toujours aucune réaction de ma part. Ce calme plat de ma part semblait gêner l'attaquant, qui lança :

-Ah ! Bon sang de bon soir. Je suis nul pour ces genres de trucs, il n'y a que Mark qui est doué pour ça !

Il se releva à l'aide de ses béquilles, il cherchait ses mots et je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me remonter le moral, sans faire de gaffe. Il retenta :

-Bon, écoute. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je serais super content de refaire le Choc de la vouivre avec toi, comme avant !

Sur ces mots, il cri s'échappa de sa gorge et il fut forcé de se rassoir, les mains plaqués sur ses genoux. Je me précipitais vers lui dans un cri :

-Kevin.

Il souffla, le corps crispé de douleur et le front en sueur :

-Ma jambe …

-Ca va ?

Je posais ma main pâle sur son épaule, vaine tentative de soutien de ma part, complètement inutile, par ailleurs. Il grogna pendant quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Oui, ça va … Enfin, plus ou moins !

Je me sentis idiot, quelle question idiote ! Bien-sûr que non que ça n'allait pas.

 _Bravo Shawn, vraiment. Toujours aussi utile, quoi que tu fasses._

-En tout cas, c'est rien du tout par rapport à ce que tu endures !

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Du soutien. Il me donnait son soutien. J'avais l'impression que l'on me comprenait, que l'on pouvait comprendre ce que je vivais. C'était faux, bien entendu, mais j'avais envie de le croire. C'était agréable comme sensation, celle de ne pas être seule. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce soudain élan de gentillesse. Je soupirais, je ne devais pas me mettre dans cet état pour ça, rien ne me disait que Kevin était sincère. Pourtant, je dis, avec un petit sourire :

-Merci beaucoup. Merci pour tout Kevin.

Et je le pensais, je pensais ces paroles, de tout mon cœur. Mon écharpe volait de côté, emporté par le vent qui fouettait mon visage. Il m'adressa un sourire complice puis me dit :

-Un jour, on sera de nouveau aussi rapide que le vent !

Je souris. Nous étions dans la même situation, finalement. Tous deux, nous ne pouvions pas faire ce que nous aimons le plus au monde. Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, bien-sûr, mais le résultat était le même. Nous nous comprenions.

…

Il faisait nuit à présent et je me rendais chez Mark. L'odeur de brochette grillée me montait aux narines et mon estomac grogna. Je fus accueilli par l'équipe au complet, tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et la joie de vivre me frappa. La bonne humeur, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais derrière les visages radieux se cachaient des blessures qui finiraient par s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Comme la mienne, comme le fardeau qui était le mien. Mais pour le moment, l'heure était à la rigolade. Je mangeais volontiers, ne voulant pas briser ces instants qui étaient si peu nombreux. La soirée fut rythmée par les discussions et les petites blagues de Scotty, suivis par les éclats de Celia qui s'empressait de le remettre à sa place.

 **Alors, au programme, une grosse entrevue entre Kevin (que je ne porte pas forcément dans mon cœur, mais soit) et notre grand chouchou, Shawn. En italique, il s'agit donc des paroles (pensées) de son frère, toujours très aimables. Et, pour finir, une belle barbecue-party avec toute l'équipe, ils ont gagné, c'est la fête ^^ Comme d'hab', laissez moi une trace de votre passage, ça ne compte rien et j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Merci à vous**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ce soir-là

Il était tard, je ne saurais donner une heure précise. Ce n'était certainement plus la nuit, d'ailleurs, mais plutôt le matin. Je n'arrivais pas dormir, j'avais essayé, pourtant, mais rien à faire, impossible de fermer l'œil. Alors, au bout d'un certain temps, j'étais monté sur le toit de la caravane Inazuma. Ceux qui habitaient ici en avaient profité pour passer la nuit chez eux. Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment de ne pas avoir un vrai lit et une chambre. Ce mini bus était devenu comme ma maison maintenant.

Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient en face de moi et je ne les quittais que rarement des yeux. Une telle pureté était magnifique et me faisait presque oublier. Juste une petite seconde, je réussissais à ne plus penser, à faire abstraction de la réalité. Et puis, une chose, n'importe quoi, me ramenait sur terre, c'était comme une gifle, ça faisait mal et je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

Un ricanement résonna dans l'air frais et pur de la nuit, mais je fus le seul à l'entendre, je fus le seul à en être témoin. Aiden. Je fermais les yeux, douloureusement. Il était toujours là, dans ma tête. Parfois, j'avais envie de me frapper la tête par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais je me retenais, c'était inutile, il ne partirait surement pas. Je respirais profondément, rester calme. Je devais rester calme. C'est ce qu'il voulait après tout, m'énerver, me faire sortir de mes gonds, me blesser. L'ignorer, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire après tout, puisque j'étais incapable de faire mieux. Puisqu'il était plus fort que moi.

Le vent fit voler mes cheveux gris et je frissonnais. J'attrapais mes genoux et les serraient contre mon torse. Une voix féminine retentit :

-Pourquoi restes-tu dehors si tu as froid, Shawn ?

Je me retournais vivement. Celia me regardait, avec un petit sourire, la moue interrogative. Je haussais les épaules et elle demandait encore :

-Je peux venir ?

-Bien-sûr.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et, pendant quelques minutes, aucun de nous ne se décidait à parler. Nous admirions tous deux la beauté des étoiles sans un mot. Puis, elle reprit, plus calmement, sans quitter des yeux le magnifique spectacle :

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu dehors ?

Je n'aimais pas me plaindre, je gardais toujours mes problèmes pour moi et je n'avais pas prévu de lui répondre. Mais elle insistait et, ce soir-là, je n'eus pas le courage de mentir encore une fois. Je n'eus pas le courage de sourire et de la rassurer, de murmurer ces paroles que, ni elle, ni moi ne croyaient. Ces paroles qui sonnaient faux, même à mes oreilles. Alors, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres formèrent déjà ces mots :

-J'avais besoin d'être seul.

Je serrais les points. Oui, c'était ça, finalement, j'avais juste besoin d'être seul. De pouvoir être celui que j'étais vraiment sans avoir le risque que l'on me voit. S'en suivrait alors des questions, trop d'attention sur moi. Non, ça, je ne le voulais pas.

-Tu sais, Shawn, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça, tu sais. Ca arrive à tout le monde, quand je ne vais pas bien, je m'isole et je réfléchis un peu. Ca fait du bien, de temps en temps et personne ne te jugera pour ça.

Ces mots … C'était impressionnant comme les mots de ces personnes pouvaient être agréables. Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Alors elle poursuivit après un soupir :

-Tu sais. J'ai aussi perdu mes parents, mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Jude, il était toujours là pour moi. Et puis, après, on a été séparé … Nous avons été adopté par des familles différentes. Ca a été très difficile, il ne me donnait aucune nouvelle et j'avais vraiment besoin de soutien. Je m'isolais très souvent quand ça n'allait pas, ça m'aidait beaucoup.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, je savais qu'elle était aussi orpheline, mais j'ignorais les détails. Ca l'a touchait encore, j'avais entendu les trémolos de sa voix et malgré son petit sourire, elle retenait ses larmes. Je me mordais la lèvre. Elle avait été forte, elle avait surmonté cette épreuve. Et moi ? C'était risible et j'avais honte. Elle avait réussi là où, moi, je baissais les bras. Je serrais encore davantage mes genoux contre mon torse. Je ne devais pas craquer, surtout pas, pas devant elle ni devant qui que se soit, d'ailleurs. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, légère, presque pacifiste, je me raidis. Elle souffla :

-Shawn …

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, un peu mal à l'aise. Je tentais de lire les expressions de son joli visage. De la gentillesse ? De la pitié ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment. Une brise glacée fit voler ses cheveux bleus foncés et elle les replaça derrière ses oreilles comme un mécanisme. Elle se lança, me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin, à un moment ou à un autre de parler, chacun de nous est près à t'écouter. On veut juste t'aider et …

Elle s'interrompit, inspira profondément et dit, ses joues pâles se colorant d'une couleur rosée sur ses joues :

-… Je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi.

La sincérité. Je lisais de la sincérité dans ses yeux bleus foncés bordés de cils épais. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Mon nez et ma gorge commencèrent à me piquer et ma vue se brouilla. J'allais craquer, j'allais détruire toutes ses semaines où j'avais tenu bond. Tous mes efforts détruits en quelques phrases, c'était trop facile, c'était trop simple. J'allais pleurer. Pourtant, je luttais encore, les muscles bandés, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. J'en tremblais, tout mon corps tremblait d'effort en plus de froid. J'allais réussir, j'allais y arriver quand, soudain, dans la noirceur presque opaque de la nuit, un rire moqueur retentit. Mais, encore une fois, personne ne l'entendit. Pourtant, il résonnait encore à mes oreilles, horriblement réel. Mon courage, ma détermination, ma volonté, fut réduit en miette, en un seul instant. Aiden avait tout détruit sur son passage, ne laissant plus rien derrière lui. Il lui suffisait d'un seul mot, d'un seul son pour me mettre à terre et il le savait. Je ne pus rien faire, des larmes chaudes coulèrent librement sur mes joues pâles.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une telle méchanceté de la part de mon propre frère ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. Des sanglots secouèrent douloureusement mes épaules et je ne pus bientôt plus me retenir. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais presque oublié la présence de Celia jusqu'à ce qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et me sert contre elle avec à la fois douceur et fermeté. Je me raidis mais ne parviens pas à me contenir. Elle murmura, à mon oreille :

-Vas-y, laisse-toi aller Shawn, tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux.

Cette fois, je ne cherchais même plus à me retenir, à me battre contre plus fort que moi. Je n'en avais plus envie ce soir-là, avec ce froid qui mordait ma peau et le rire de mon frère qui était encore tout proche. Et, de toutes manières, je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais faible, encore une fois, comme ça, le nez enfoui dans la chevelure aux odeurs délicates de Celia, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais, étrangement, ce soir-là, ça ne me dérangea pas.

 **Hey chers et chères lecteurs (lectrices) ! Le chapitre 6, aujourd'hui. Cette fois, j'ai carrément inclus un moment et des dialogues qui ne font pas partis de l'anime. Shawn se lâche complètement, et ce, grâce à Celia. J'ai pensé que cet épisode était nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas tout garder sur ses épaules éternellement, c'était impossible. Je pense que pleurer l'a soulagé, mais le problème est toujours là. J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**


	8. Chapitre 7:L'équipe qui sauvera le monde

La nuit avait été courte et très peu réparatrice. Le soleil pointait déjà derrière l'horizon lorsque je regagnais ma couche afin de profiter des quelques heures sommeil qui me restaient. J'étais épuisé, pleurer m'avait épuisé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps mes larmes avaient coulés alors que Celia faisait son possible pour me réconforter. J'avais apprécié son geste, vraiment. En général, lorsque j'étais mal, je préférais que l'on me laisse seul. Mais ça avait été différent, avec elle. Je ne m'étais pas senti gêné, honteux de mes pleurs. Je lui faisais confiance, je savais qu'elle ne parlerait pas de ça aux autre et puis … Ca présence avait quelque chose de rassurant !

Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé. Je n'en étais pas capable, de toutes manières, mon corps tremblait sous des sanglots puissants et je parvenais à respirer à grandes peines. Finalement, mes larmes s'étaient taries, mais nous étions encore restés sans bouger. Les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. Nous nous étions levés sans rien dire pour rejoindre notre couche discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds. J'avais encore mis longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil et j'avais eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais dormi lorsqu'il fallut se réveiller. Je n'avais pas bronché, pourtant.

Nous nous étions retrouvés sur le terrain. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à croire que Mark ne serait plus gardien, qu'il jouerait à mes côtés. Que je ne pourrais plus être confiant, en me répétant sans arrêt qu'il serait toujours là si le ballon venait à transpercer notre défense.

 _N'importe quoi, Shawn. Qu'est-ce que tu veux avoir confiance en lui d'une quelconque manière ? Tu n'es même pas sur le terrain. Dois-je te rappeler que tu les as abandonné, comme le pleurnichard que tu es ?_

Je grognais à Aiden de se taire, fermant les yeux jusqu'à apercevoir des points colorés. C'était trop tard, il avait parlé et ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête, faisant échos à la vérité qui en découlait. J'ouvrais les yeux et remarquais ceux de Celia posés sur moi, je déglutis avec difficulté. Je tentais un misérable sourire qui, évidemment, n'aurait pu duper personne, surtout pas elle.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les propos de mes amis. Darren venait d'enfiler le maillot de gardien et mon cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Il était heureux, c'était indéniable et je l'étais aussi, pour lui, pour l'équipe, mettant de côté mes ressentiments.

L'entrainement commençait, tout le monde se donnait à fond, avec dans la tête, le même objectif, vaincre l'Académie Alius et sauver ce qui nous avions de plus cher. Et, encore une fois, cette envie de les rejoindre, immense. Très vite recouverte par cette peur qui me nouait les entrailles et me paralysait littéralement.

 _Vas-y, Shawn, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va les rejoindre ! Montre-toi à la hauteur pour une fois ou laisse-moi au moins la place, histoire de relever le niveau._

-Tais-toi Aiden, je t'en prie !

Des suppliques face à des mots qui faisaient mal. Je n'étais pas capable de plus, c'était paroles contre paroles, après tout. Mais même là, c'était toujours lui le meilleur, le plus fort. C'était toujours lui le vainqueur, celui qui avait le dernier mot. Un petit ricanement qui résumait très bien ce qu'il pensait de moi, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour me blesser. Juste un rire, quelques syllabes et c'était terminé.

Je reportais mon attention à l'entrainement. Mark semblait éprouver de grosses difficultés à son nouveau poste. Ainsi, il avait le réflexe tenace d'utiliser ses mains, au grand dam de Jude qui supervisait le tout. Malgré les conseils du stratège, notre capitaine avait beaucoup de mal. Lui et Darren travaillaient dur pour parvenir à maitriser des super-techniques. Chaque joueur les aidait à y parvenir, prêt à négliger leur propre entrainement pour cela.

Leur motivation faisait plaisir à voir, même dans la difficulté, ils ne faiblissaient pas. J'enviais leur force, leur mental, c'était là que tout se jouait et, moi, c'était ma faiblesse. J'eus un sourire triste, comme un reflet, le reflet de mon âme. La voix enjouée d'Hurley me tirait de ma rêverie :

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas te joindre à nous, Shawn ?

-Non, pour l'instant, je préfère regarder.

-Bah, si t'as envie de ta taper dans un ballon, dis-le nous !

J'hochais la tête positivement, avec ce même sourire, un peu trop gentil, presque nostalgique qui sonnait faux. Mon regard se portait vers le ballon que je tenais dans mes mains. J'en avais envie, tellement. Mais je ne pouvais, c'était dangereux, j'étais devenu dangereux sur un terrain et … Inutile ! Si misérablement inutile et pathétique.

Mes yeux parcoururent encore le terrain, animé par les cris, les encouragements et les conseils de mes coéquipiers. Je me disais, dans ces instants, que j'avais enfin trouvé de véritables amis. Ceux qui me soutiendraient dans les moments les plus durs. Et, je n'avais pas de doutes, si quelqu'un devait sauver le monde des extraterrestres, ce serait eux. Cette équipe, ces sourires éclatants, cette complicité extraordinaire, ce talent, ces joueurs. L'équipe de Raimon.

 **De retour avec le chapitre 7 ! Cette fois, on se rattache à ce qui est visible dans l'anime, avec ma touche personnelle, bien-sûr. Pas de Celia à l'horizon, mais elle reste présente dans l'esprit de notre chouchou. Aiden, par contre, répond présent, comme d'habitude. Je me sens tellement méchante à faire souffrir Shawn comme ça. Mais bon, c'est ce qu'il se passe (plus ou moins), alors il faut rester fidèle à l'anime. Allez, courage, Shawn, on est tous avec toi !**

 **Je vous refais la chanson, review, review, review et … Un petit câlin pour Shawn (tien, c'est nouveau ça, mais faut dire qu'il en a bien besoin) ?**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ce que l'on ne voit pas

Jude nous avait fait venir à la Royale Académie, sans nous donner une quelconque explication. Toutefois, personne n'avait posé la moindre la question, ne s'était hasardé à mettre la parole du milieu de terrain en doute. La raison n'était pas bien complexe, l'équipe Raimon vouait une confiance sans limite au stratège.

Un fois arrivé à destination, les raisons de notre venue arrivèrent. Jude avait l'intention de tenter le Triangle de la mort avec Bobby et Mark. Je ne connaissais pas cette technique, et me contentait d'observer du banc de touche. Les conversations allaient bon train, si bien que j'en perdis rapidement le cours. Celia, qui transportait les rafraichissements, me sourit gentiment en passant à côté de moi. Je le lui rendis et la suivais du regard encore quelques secondes.

Mes yeux gris se perdirent, je ne voyais plus rien. Ni le terrain, les buts marqués de traces de ballon, ni mes amis qui se préparaient à l'entrainement. Je n'avais même plus conscience du temps qui passait, j'étais seul ou, du moins je pensais l'être à cet instant. Ces moments ne duraient généralement pas longtemps, la réalité refaisait surface trop rapidement. Déjà, je sentais la présence d'Aiden dans mon esprit. Me rappelant que, non, je ne suis pas seul et que je ne le serais, de toutes façons, jamais.

 _Tu les entends Shawn, tu entends leurs paroles, elles te sont destinées. Et toi tu restes là sans rien à faire, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Je sursautais, reprenant immédiatement conscience du monde extérieur. Mon regard se portait sur Byron et Mark, je détournais tout de suite les yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire sur toi ? Ca ne doit pas être gentil et ça se comprend !_

Je serrais les poings. Non, je ne devais pas l'écouter. C'était faux, je connaissais Mark, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Mon frère faisait ça juste pour m'énerver, pour me blesser au mieux. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il y parvenait, je ne pouvais rien faire contre ces paroles dévastatrices.

L'entrainement commença réellement. Darren travaillait toujours dur sur sa méga super-technique, avec l'aide d'Hurley. De l'autre côté du terrain, le capitaine, Jude et Bobby s'entrainait à la maitrise du Triangle de la Mort. Pour superviser l'entrainement, le stratège des Raimons avait apparemment eu l'idée de faire appel à l'équipe de la Royale Académie. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, David, un ami de longue date de Jude, ne s'offusqua nullement de l'arrivé de Byron.

L'ancien capitaine des multiples champions du Football frontière, avait longuement réfléchi avant de nous faire venir dans ce lieu. Lui, Bobby et Mark allaient jouer avec l'équipe de la Royale pour le temps d'un match d'entrainement. Je me redressais, bien décidé à suivre le déroulé de cette partie improvisée.

Comme à l'accoutumé, leur enthousiasme était de la partie, ils étaient tous motivés. Le coup d'envoie fut donné, je suivais les mouvements de mes amis avec attention. Jude était impressionnant, sa maitrise du ballon était impressionnante. Il semblait deviner le mouvement de ses anciens coéquipiers, il ne commentait pas la moindre erreur de jugement. Ses mouvements étaient précis et justes. Il ne faisait plus réellement parti de la Royale Académie, mais jouait à leurs côtés comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittés. Il restait une pièce maîtresse de leur équipe, il semblait faire parti de chacun des joueurs présents sur le terrain. Il était leur maître d'orchestre, il les dirigeait d'une main de maître avec doigté et harmonie. C'était magnifique. C'était un spectacle époustouflant.

Malgré tout le respect que j'avais pour ce joueur de génie, une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le jalouser. Je sentais déjà la présence de mon frère se faire plus tenace, plus pressante. Il était là, cette rage de vaincre et cette jalousie qui m'animait à présent était la sienne.

 _C'est bien beau d'envier ce talent que tu n'auras jamais, frérot. Mais pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas jouer ? Histoire au moins de sauver les apparences !_

Ma main se serrait douloureusement sur cette écharpe qui représentait depuis toujours le lien entre Aiden et moi. Je murmurais sans même m'en rendre compte :

-Non, tais-toi, Aiden !

Je ne vis pas le regard inquiet de Celia, je ne vis pas les tourments de mes camarades, ceux de Jude, surtout. Dès notre arrivé j'avais su que pour le stratège, il était question d'un problème bien plus ancien que cette nouvelle super-technique. C'était bien plus personnel en vérité. L'équipe Raimon ou l'équipe de la Royale Académie. Son dilemme avait aussi été le mien, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Choisir entre l'équipe qui vous a formé, qui referme tellement de souvenir, et celle sui vous correspond. Je savais à quel point ça pouvait être dur.

Je ne vis pas tout le reste du match, je ne fus pas témoin de la réussite du Triangle de la Mort, fruit des réflexions de Jude. Je ne vis pas leurs sourires éclatants et la fierté sur leurs visages, mais surtout sur celui du stratège. Mes efforts étaient consacrés à garder mon sang-froid, à garder mon calme face aux paroles toujours plus présentes de mon frère. De son ricanement sournois et de ces mots qui me condamnent. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le voir.

 **** **Et le chapitre 8 de Parfait, avec pas mal de retard, je m'en excuse ! La présence de Celia est toute petite, mais elle est quand même là, je ne l'oublie pas )**

 **Une nouvelle séance d'entrainement, à la Royale, cette fois (petite pensée particulière pour mon petit Jude que j'aime fort). Ca devient de plus en plus dur pour Shawn, par contre, il y a des choses que personne ne voit, son combat en fait parti … Il est quand même bien courageux, derrière son apparence frêle et un peu fragile (bah ouais, faut se le dire) !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire et surtout à ceux qui pensent à me laisser un petit quelque chose (vote/com' ou review), c'est vraiment très gentil à vous ! Aux autres, ce n'est pas trop tard, pensez à la pauvre moi (très français comme phrase, je sais) devant son ordinateur )**


	10. Chapitre 9 Sans répit

L'entrainement. L'entrainement de mes amis, rien que le voir, rien que les regarder jouer m'était douloureux. Comme une blessure journalière qui s'ajoute à toutes les autres, qui rouvrent les plus anciennes aussi. Une torture pour tous les jours. MA torture.

 _Tu ne supportes même plus la vue du ballon, de tes amis. C'est pathétique, tu le sais au moins ?_

Bien-sûr que je le savais. Qui pouvait passer à côté. C'était risible en plus d'être parfaitement pathétique, mon frère ne se privait pas de me le rappeler.

Je quittais le terrain, m'éloignant progressivement de cet endroit qui me faisait souffrir. Les regards, les paroles de mes amis, je les aimais autant que je les détestais. Je les laissais derrière moi, je marchais sans savoir où j'allais. Je me déplaçais à l'aveugle, perdu, torturé et meurtri.

Un nouveau terrain, occupé par des enfants cette fois. Cette insouciance me semblait tellement lointaine, à tel point que j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne m'avait jamais été offerte. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si loin, cette période, juste masqué par ce qui caractérisait mon existence.

Ces enfants qui riaient aux éclats, la joie bien lisible sur leurs traits juvéniles, j'en avais été un. Alors, pourquoi cette envie, que dis-je, ce besoin de taper dans un ballon m'avait-il été enlevé ? Elle était toujours là, mais un sentiment tout aussi puissant la recouvrait. La peur. La peur qui me rongeait et menaçait de m'engloutir tout entier.

Mon point se serrait et, sans que je me rendre compte, mes pensées devinrent paroles :

-J'aimerais tellement être parmi eux, j'aimerais tant rejouer au foot parmi eux … Mais, dès que je frappe, Aiden apparait.

L'image de mon cadet apparu dans mon esprit, clairement, comme de l'eau de roche. Comme les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque fois que je le sentais plus présent dans ma tête. Je fermais les yeux, douloureusement :

-Si seulement Aiden n'était pas là !

Je devrais avoir honte, avoir de telles paroles de mon frère étaient horribles, je le savais. Mais j'étais arrivé à un stade où je ne pouvais même plus me blâmer pour ça. Aiden me faisait trop souffrir, je l'aimais malgré ça, mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Un ballon, roula jusqu'à mes pieds. Un ballon semblable à tous ceux que j'avais pu connaître, un ballon ordinaire. Une voix fluette m'interpela :

-Excusez-nous, monsieur, vous pouvez nous rendre le ballon, s'il-vous-plait ?

Automatiquement, je me penchais et ramassais l'objet rond. Je relevais les yeux, un petit sourire amical sur mes lèvres. C'était des enfants, encore. Comme les autres qui jouaient sur le terrain. La même envie, la même passion, la même joie. Soudain, leurs traits se métamorphosèrent et je perdis immédiatement mon sourire.

 _Un garçon aux cheveux roses pâles et la mine renfrognée se tenait derrière un autre, aux cheveux gris. On pouvait facilement se rendre compte qu'ils étaient frères, les traits de leurs visages ronds étaient les mêmes._

 _-Aiden, aide-moi à demander le ballon. Après tout, c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui l'as envoyé là-bas, non ?!_

 _-Non, c'est ta faute. T'es même pas capable d'arrêter un ballon aussi facile ! Contra l'autre, de toute évidence, absolument pas ouvert à la conversation._

La voix d'un des bambins -qui n'avait rien en commun avec mon frère ou moi- me ramena à la réalité :

-S'il-vous-plait …

Je sursautais, pris un instant pour remettre mes idées en place, avant de répondre, avec le même sourire de façade :

-Excusez-moi. Je vous le rends tout de suite, les enfants !

Sur ces mots, j'envoyais le ballon aux deux garçons qui me remercièrent tous deux. Mais leurs traits changeaient à nouveau. Mon frère avait pris la place deuxième enfant et son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres :

-A-Aiden !?

Je le savais, c'est impossible. Je dois oublier Aiden, mais si je fais ça, je le perdrais à tout jamais.

Ses yeux, orange et perçant s'imposèrent dans mon esprit, comme une évidence, je ne pouvais l'éviter, ou même m'échapper. Je tremblais, les larmes que je retenais depuis tellement longtemps menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues. J'étais pris au piège, aucune issue s'offrait à moi, un étau se refermait, menaçant de m'étouffer, de me détruire. Encore des mots, de ceux que je ne peux pas retenir, qui ne peuvent plus être objet de penser, qui s'échappent de mes lèvres, comme mus d'une volonté propre :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

 **Et voilà le chapitre 9, bientôt la dizaine hé-hé ^^ On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, n'empêche. Je pense à 12 chapitres sans compter le prologue, mais ça peut encore bouger.**

 **Pauvre Shawn, on ne lui laisse aucun répit, les hallucinations maintenant pauvre petit ! Allez, courage, j'en ai bientôt fini avec toi, promis ça va aller mieux ^^**

 **Et bah alors, y'a plus personne ? Aucun retour pour le dernier chapitre, c'est que je suis triste moi avec tout ça … Allez, je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui me lisent et qui ne montrent pas le bout de leur nez. Un petit effort pour l'ado derrière son écran et qui travaille dur )**


	11. Chapitre 10 : La tempête

Un nouveau match, une nouvelle défaite. Cette même peur, cette même envie qui me tiraillait les entrailles, m'incitait à lâcher prise. Et Aiden, son poids sur mes épaules, ses paroles, comme une litanie dans mon esprit. L'insupportable qui me fallait supporter.

D'autres paroles, d'autres blessées et d'autres regards. Ca faisait toujours aussi mal, d'être là, de ne rien pouvoir faire, de les voir perdre, de les voir tomber. Une chute longue et dure, violente et douloureuse. Je la connaissais, que trop bien. Il fallait recoller les morceaux, maintenant, une tâche complexe qui vous fait revivre la même souffrance perpétuellement.

Je m'étais rendu à l'hôpital d'Inazuma où se trouvait actuellement Byron, blessé lors du match contre Chaos. Mes pas résonnaient sur le carrelage et la voix surprise de mon capitaine les couvris :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Je ne saurais répondre, en vérité. J'étais venu comme ça, instinctivement, sans réfléchir outre mesure. Je me tournais vers l'objet de ma visite :

-T'étais super, bravo !

C'était la vérité pure, telle qu'elle était vraiment, telle qu'elle était au fond de moi. J'avais besoin de lui dire, besoin qu'il le sache. Je sentais la colère d'Aiden, mais l'ignorais. Je devais le reconnaître, Byron avait été très bon lors du match et mon frère devait s'en rendre compte lui aussi. Peu importe si ça faisait mal, moi aussi ça m'avait fait souffrir, mais c'était nécessaire.

La surprise de Mark et le sourire de l'attaquant. Je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids, prononcer ses mots m'avaient fait du bien.

Je tournais les talons avec le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bon, pour une fois. Je voulais qu'Aiden aussi le comprenne.

Ca faisait longtemps, tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. La tempête en moi semblait s'être calmée, les nuages étaient encore là, noirs et menaçant, mais le vent ne soufflait plus. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, de s'abattre avec force partout où je mettais les pieds. C'était agréable. Je sortais péniblement la tête de l'eau, juste un instant, le temps de respirer un grand coup. Le bon air frai pour mes poumons en feu et mon corps endolori. Un répit, une trêve, un petit moment pour se sentir un peu mieux, j'en avais tellement besoin.

J'étais allé voir Celia, nous avions discuté, j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin d'elle. C'était court, encore une fois, juste quelques paroles. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Je la trouvais belle avec ses cheveux bleus sombres et tellement gentille. J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps à ses côtés, lui parler de se que je ressentais, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Ils restaient coincés dans ma gorge, ne restant que pensées, pour toujours.

Aiden était toujours là, il était les nuages sombres et énormes, mais étrangement calmes, pour une fois. Il me pesait encore, mais je ne voulais pas y penser, de peur de gâcher cette paix éphémère. Une petite chose fragile qui m'échappait constamment et que j'avais enfin, entre mes mains. Il ne fallait surtout pas la briser, je devais la garder précieusement contre ma poitrine. Pour me protéger.

Malgré tout ça, derrière tout ça, un sentiment néfaste était là. Me collait à la peau, ne me quittait pas un instant. Quelque chose de bien pire, une tempête qui dévasterait tout, détruirait ce petit bonheur, ce petit rien que je tenais contre mon cœur. Qui me détruirait tout entier. L'eau me recouvrait à nouveau, j'allais me noyer cette fois. Aspirer vers le fond, prisonnier de ses eaux noirs, je pouvais déjà l'imaginer, cette fin. La fin du répit, ma fin.

Et, une voix au fond de moi murmurait, faisant écho à ces pensées, atroces :

 _Le calme avant la tempête_

…

Est-ce ça, la tempête qui se préparait ? Est-ce venu le moment que je redoutais tant ? Je ne savais pas, rien n'était sûr en vérité.

L'équipe était bouleversée et pour cause, notre coach, celle à qui nous devions chacune de nos victoires étaient vraisemblablement la sœur de Xéné, le capitaine de Génésis.

Certains de mes amis avaient dors et déjà fait leur choix. Rester ou suivre celle dont nous ne pouvions plus mettre notre entière confiance ? C'était difficile, risqué et je comprenais les doutes de certains. Mais, moi, j'irais au Mont Fuji ! Parce que je voulais ses réponses, je voulais savoir pour quoi je m'étais battu, pourquoi je devais encore me battre. Parce que j'en avais besoin ! C'était comme une fin, la fin de cet enfer, il fallait y mettre un terme, mettre un terme à tout ça.

La nuit était tombée, une douce torpeur régnait sur la ville endormie. Le terrain de foot était désert, c'était comme un appel. La balle devant moi semblait me suppliait, mon démon, notre démon !

Je traversais le terrain, mu par une détermination qui m'avait longtemps manquée. Je tirais, comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Je laissais la glace et le froid m'envahir, me détruire. C'était une illusion, un mirage, celui de la réussite, du renouveau, d'un nouveau départ. Le ballon n'atteignit pas les cages et roula jusque dans les pieds d'Axel qui se tenait là, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu t'échauffes un peu avant d'aller au Mont Fuji ?

-Je-Je veux me battre aussi !

Ma voix tremblait, me trahissait elle aussi. La vérité était que j'avais peur, que ma détermination, aussi forte soit-elle, ne pouvait rien faire contre elle.

-Le capitaine a dit qu'il attendrait que je sois prêt, alors je fais tout faire pour devenir un joueur parfait !

-Tu veux que je te mette à l'épreuve ?

Sa demande me prit de court, mais il paraissait pourtant très sérieux. Pendant de longues minutes, nous nous disputâmes une lutte acharnée pour se déroba la balle ou la conserver.

La pluie se mit à tomber, l'orage à gronder. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, s'imposait à mon esprit. Terribles et incontournables, douloureux et inoubliable. Les images se formaient devant mes yeux, répliques fidèles d'une vérité insoutenable. Cette journée, la neige et le bruit. Tout se mélangeait, c'était insupportable !

La voix d'Axel me parvenait comme par écho, comme répercutée dans les montagnes enneigées. La réalité et l'imaginaire se liaient et je ne parvenais plus à faire la différence, à faire la part des choses. J'en étais prisonnier, comme dans un rêve, les ombres se tordaient comme moi, les larmes coulaient partout et sur mes joues.

Dans un sursaut, je reprenais conscience du monde que je venais de quitter. Tout disparut, mais pas le bruit, ce vacarme assourdissant qui me faisait trembler depuis si longtemps.

La pluie tombait toujours, brisant le silence de la ville. J'avais besoin de parler, besoin qu'il sache. Alors les mots sortirent tout seul, encore une fois :

-Tu sais, Aiden, j'en avais besoin !

-Besoin d'Aiden, comment ça ? répéta Axel

-J'ai toujours eu peur de me retrouver tout seul … A cause de cette avalanche, j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais, je me suis senti tellement seul après ça. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je devienne plus fort !

Pendant que le flot de paroles s'échappait de ma bouche, les images défilaient, ayant moi comme seul témoin. Je voulais me libérer de ce passé qui me hantait, de ce passé dont j'étais le prisonnier.

-Je pensais qu'à tous les deux, on serait beaucoup plus fort … Et qu'on pourrait peut-être atteindre la perfection ! C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin d'Aiden avec lui à mes côtés, fini Shawn le faible. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à entendre sa voix.

-Sa voix ?

Les images encore, une tempête qui m'emportait et dont je ne pouvais ressortir indemne. La plaie c'était rouverte, et c'était toujours aussi douloureux !

-Quand je devenais Aiden, je me sentais bien parce qu'il me rendait plus fort mais, sans m'en apercevoir, j'en suis arrivé à ne plus rien faire sans lui.

C'était là que c'était devenu difficile. Que j'avais décidé de fermer les yeux, d'ignorer le danger qui menaçait, les nuages noirs et la catastrophe qui se préparait.

-Alors petit à petite j'ai commencé à avoir peur, je craignais qu'à force de faire tout le temps appel à Aiden, le vrai Shawn finirait un jour par disparaître pour de bon !

-Mais explique-moi un truc, Shawn.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de grave, de dangereux, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me demander. Pourtant, je repris :

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me dire ce que ça signifie pour toi d'être parfait ?

-Et bien, c'est quand Aiden et moi on est réuni.

-Alors c'est ça pour toi la perfection …

C'était comme un reproche, une déception bien audible dans ses paroles. Je m'écriais, soucieux qu'il comprenne, de défendre ce en quoi je croyais :

-Oui, c'est ce que mon père a dit ! Qu'à tous les deux on serait parfait !

Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant en Axel. Il semblait en colère, en colère contre moi. Sa voix s'élevait à nouveau alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, mesurant l'impact de ses mots :

-Moi, je ne suis peut-être pas parfait mais ça ne m'empêche pas de prendre du plaisir quand je joue au foot.

Et il se levait, sans un regard pour ma personne.

-Axel, où tu vas ?

-Si atteindre la perfection est si important pour toi, c'est sans moi ! T'as qu'à t'entrainer tout seul, parce que permets-moi de te dire que tu fais erreur.

Il s'éloignait sous la pluie, sans la moindre intention apparente de s'arrêter.

-Non, Axel !

Une supplique sous un temps maussade, alors que mon cœur se serrait encore.

-Me laisse pas … Ne me laisse pas seul !

C'était peine perdue, c'était inutile. La silhouette de l'attaquant avait déjà disparu et ma voix ne faisait écho qu'à moi seul. Mes lamentations ne seraient à rien, à rien qu'à rendre cette atmosphère sinon plus maussade.

La tempête sévissait partout, ne laissant rien derrière elle. Rien que les vestiges et les souvenirs d'une vie qui n'existait plus. Des images qui faisaient plus de mal que de bien ne me quittaient pas. Et l'orage qui grondait, qui tonnait partout, ici comme dans mon cœur. J'étais seul, tout seul et la tempête ne faisait que commencer !

 **Chapitre assez long, je vous l'accorde. En fait, j'en ai relié deux plutôt court pour celui-ci, ça me paraissait plus logique.**

 **La fameuse altercation avec Axel, il ne fait pas vraiment dans la dentelle lui, mais c'est pas plus mal au fond. Pauvre Shawn n'empêche, il comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive …**

 **J'ai fini l'écriture de cette fanfiction, qui comptera en tout 12 chapitres, c'est donc bientôt la fin. Continuez à me donner vos avis (votes, commentaires ou reviews), ça compte énormément pour moi.**

 **Joyeux Halloween ^^**


	12. Chapitre 11 : La force de se battre

Dès notre arrivée à ce que nous pensions être la base des extraterrestres, les révélations étaient tombées les unes après les autres. Chaque fois bouleversantes, plus incroyables. Tout était remis en question, plus rien n'était certain.

Cette situation me touchait particulièrement, cette instabilité me faisait souffrir. Je la sentais davantage maintenant, comme un sentiment de panique qui monte et ne s'arrête pas.

Toutes les équipes que nous avions affrontées étaient en faites constituées de joueurs humains. Je peinais encore à y croire, c'était si incroyable, irréel. Une telle puissance était donc bien humaine, bien que modifié c'était bel et bien un organisme semblable au mien qui en était à l'origine. Une telle puissance était donc bien humaine, bien que modifié c'était bel et bien un organisme semblable au mien qui en était à l'origine.

Tous ses combats, toutes ses victoires, toutes ses défaites et nous en étions là. Le chemin parcouru était incroyable et j'étais partagé entre le regret et une fierté que je ne méritais pas. Qu'est-ce qui était vraiment juste ? Avais-je vraiment le droit de vouloir oublier ce qui s'était passé ? Non, je ne le pouvais pas, c'était une insulte envers mes coéquipiers, envers toute cette douleur partagée. Mais pouvais-je vraiment être fier de moi ? La réponse était des plus catégoriques. Non ! Je n'avais aucune fierté à tirer des progrès de mes amis, de leurs victoires. De ces victoires qui étaient leurs. Ils étaient sans hésiter la meilleure équipe du monde. Oui, mais je n'en faisais pas parti !

Le match venait de commencer, avec toute l'angoisse qu'il pouvait amener, tout l'espoir aussi. C'était soit la victoire, soit la défaite. Soit la réussite, soit l'échec. Un échec qui ne serait pas seulement notre, parce que mes amis portaient sur leurs épaules l'avenir de tout un peuple. C'était un poids que j'aurais dû porter avec eux, j'aurais dû en être responsable et les aider. Je m'en sentais tellement coupable, à cet instant alors que le match venait de commencer. Je me sentais plus inutile que jamais.

Je sentais leurs doutes, leurs peurs à tous. Le premier but venait d'être marqué démontrant toute la puissance de l'équipe Génésis.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sur le banc de touche ? Je devrais être sur le terrain entre train de jouer à leurs côtés. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'étais faible, j'étais misérablement faible. Byron s'était sacrifié pour l'équipe alors que Kevin m'avait cédé son poste d'attaquant. Axel avait tout fait pour rendre l'équipe meilleure. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'avais accompli, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour les Raimon. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que je faisais encore sur ce banc alors que mes amis avaient besoin d'aide ?

Je voudrais tellement aller sur le terrain et tout donner. Mais est-ce que ça suffirait seulement ? A quoi ça servirait si je n'étais pas parfait ? Je ne leur serais pas d'une grande aide, ou pire encore je pourrais nuire à l'équipe.

Celia, je sentais son regard sur moi, ses encouragements et toutes ses paroles remontaient à la surface. Je les entendais qui résonnaient à mes oreilles.

 _Avant le match, alors que la tension montait et montait encore avant ce moment décisif, j'avais besoin d'être seul. Dans les vestiaires de la base, je m'étais frayé un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes. J'avais mal au crâne, mal à en mourir. Mais la douleur la plus insupportable venait à peine d'apparaître. C'était la honte. Celle de ma faiblesse, du dégoût que je m'inspirais. Devant moi, le reflet dans le miroir me donnait la nausée. La présence d'Aiden me vrillait les tympans, ses paroles, ce flot de paroles qui ne s'arrêtait pas. J'aurais voulu me fracasser le crâne contre le verre rien que pour ne plus l'entendre._

 _La porte s'ouvrit et je me retournai, tous les sens aux aguets. C'était Celia, un petit sourire triste aux coins des lèvres. Un instant de flottement suivi, aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Subissant le silence qui régnait désormais, il était lourd, je le sentais dans l'air. Elle dit alors, doucement, comme si la tension de l'air pouvait la briser :_

 _-On te cherche partout tu sais … Le match va bientôt commencer._

 _-Je serais sur le banc de toute façon …_

 _-Pas forcément …_

 _Je la dévisageais alors que le sourire sur son visage ne l'avait pas quitté. Je lançais :_

 _-Ca ne sert à rien que j'aille sur le terrain, je gênerais plus qu'autre chose._

 _Elle secoua la tête, se rapprochant de quelques pas, comblant le vide présent entre nous. Cette proximité me gênait autant que je l'appréciais, c'était vraiment étrange. Elle reprit :_

 _-L'équipe a besoin de toi Shawn. C'est le dernier match, nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance et les Raimon ont besoin de toi pour gagner !_

 _-Non. Ils ont juste besoin d'Aiden, pas de moi._

 _Je m'en voulais de répondre aussi froidement, je ne voulais pas la blesser mais ça me faisait tellement mal._

 _-Non, tu te trompes. Aujourd'hui, les Raimon ont besoin de toi. Aujourd'hui, ils ont besoin de Shawn Frost._

 _Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra doucement, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Je rendis la pression et appréciais la chaleur de ce contact._

 _-Tu en certaine ?_

 _-Bien-sûr, va rejoindre les autres et gagne ce patch, Shawn !_

 _Elle désignait la porte du menton avec le même sourire. Elle ressemblait à un soleil, elle scintillait de mille feux. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, mais elle se ravisa et, sans que j'y sois préparé : me planta un baisé sur les lèvres. Elle souffla alors, à mon oreille :_

 _-Je crois en toi, Shawn Frost !_

 _Elle me laissa ainsi, désorienté. J'avais envie de la croire, de croire en ses paroles qui me soulageaient, qui soulageaient ma peine. Croire en se baisé qui me brûlait, à mon cœur qui battait si fort dans ma poitrine. Croire en sa sincérité, en ce soleil. Croire en elle et croire en moi !_

Je serrais les points alors que son regard croisait le mien. J'y lisais une confiance et tous les encouragements qui me fallait. Tout se mélangeait, la peur, la honte et même cette faiblesse, avec cette volonté de gagner, le soleil qui brillait un peu plus fort. Tout ça, qui formait maintenant le courage qui m'avait tant manqué. Celui d'ignorer les paroles d'Aiden, de ne plus les entendre. Celui de me lever et d'oublier la peur. Celui de me lever et de me battre ! 

**LE BISOUS ! *meure***

 **Oui, on l'attend depuis longtemps je sais XD Il était prévu depuis longtemps, je l'avoue (depuis le début en faite). Il n'y aura pas plus, pas de lemon, désolée, j'espère ne décevoir personne x') Mais ce n'était pas concevable dans l'état des choses.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le couple n'est pas hyper présent mais je tenais à cette petite romance, c'est ma petite touche personnelle. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, oui, le tout dernier *nostalgie***

 **Alors, la petite routine de fin : Votes/commentaire et reviews, je compte sur vous, braves lecteurs ^^**


	13. Chapitre 12 : La Perfection

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Coach ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi participer au match !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanL'étonnement des manageuses ne me touchait pas, j'ignorais leurs visages, me concentrant au mieux sur ce courage nouveau. Ce courage tout neuf qui me donnait la force de me laver du banc de touche, de me lever et de me battre. Je poursuivais :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Je vous en prie, je veux aller aider les copains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSon hésitation fut infime, presque inexistante. Elle se levait à son tour et lançait à la cantonade le changement de joueurs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConsciencieusement, je nouais mes lacets, me concentrant alors sur autres choses que sur les propos surpris de mes amis ou la peur qui refaisait surface. Je sentais déjà la présence d'Aiden dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais plus fuir cette fois, plus maintenant ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJ'entrais sur le terrain, en dépit de tout, de tout ce qui m'avait fait souffrir. Les paroles qui m'avaient tant marqué repassaient en boucle dans mon esprit, je m'en inspirais. Je ne prenais que le meilleur, je ressortais la tête de l'eau. Un bref instant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPour tous les visages tournés vers moi, pour tous mes amis qui comptaient sur moi. Pour les toutes les défaites et toutes les victoires. Pour ce match, j'atteindrais la perfection ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-T'es sûr, ça va ? Me demandait Mark /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJ'hochais la tête, masquant le moindre de mes doutes. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la faiblesse désormais. Il fallait la détruire avant même qu'elle n'existe pour que jamais quelqu'un en soit témoin. J'allais être fort pour Celia et tous mes amis. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Super, on compte sur toi alors !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCa me faisait plaisir, vraiment. Mais déjà la petite voix dans ma tête me le faisait regretter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu mérites leur confiance ? /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLe ballon était remis en jeu. Je savais qu'à la moindre occasion, on me l'enverrait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'est pourquoi, je sus à l'instant où Axel tira que la balle m'était destinée. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Avec ce tir … em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"je vais atteindre la perfection ! /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ce que j'avais tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Aiden avait repris le contrôle de mon corps. Tous ses sentiments m'avaient envahi, toute cette haine, toute cette force. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Autant ma rage ! Blizzard éternel ! /emspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAiden et moi. L'attaque et la défense. Comme au bon vieux temps. Sauf que là, plus rien n'allait ! Je ne contrôlais plus rien et aucune de mes techniques ne fonctionnaient. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Aucune de mes techniques ne fonctionnent avec eux … Et moi qui voulais être parfait. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLe temps s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus de match, je ne voyais plus mes coéquipiers. A peine entendais-je l'arbitre annoncer le score inchangé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCe jour là, tu me l'avais juré. Tu m'avais juré qu'Aiden et moi on unissait nos forces on serait parfait ! Et pourtant on n'y est pas arrivé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJe me sentais trahi, je me sentais plus faible et plus misérable que jamais. La rage d'Aiden coulait en moi comme un poison et je ne parvenais plus à le style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJe ne contrôlais ni Aiden ni mes propres sentiments qui menaçaient, eux aussi, de me submerger. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJe ne remarquais pas la balle qui filait vers moi. Balle que je ne parviens pas à maitriser, par ailleurs. Balle qui revient pourtant à moi tellement vite que je ne remarquais rien. Son impact sur mon estomac m'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. Je gémis, ma main serrant douloureusement mon ventre :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Mais enfin Axel … /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-J'm'en fiche que tu te plantes tant que tu fais de ton mieux ! Ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que tu refuses de jouer parce que t'as perdu l'envie ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIl paraissait immense devant moi. La déception dans sa voix me faisait autant de mal que ses paroles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Mais écoutes enfin ! T'entends pas ? T'entends pas les voix ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Les voix … /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLe match se poursuivait, je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Sans comprendre les paroles de l'attaquant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Quelles voix ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLa balle arrivait droit sur moi et au moment où elle frappa ma poitrine, je compris. Je compris ce qu'Axel voulait dire et l'entendu de mon erreur. De maspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanplus grande erreur ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Je les entends. J'entends leurs voix dans le ballon, tout ce qu'ils ressentent est à l'intérieur … Les amis ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJe me perdais à nouveau à l'intérieur de ma tête, à l'intérieur de mon esprit là où Shawn Frost était seul assis dans le noir. Là où j'étais perdu dans l'obscurité qui me dévorait. Là où ce lieu sombre laissait désormais entrevoir une douce lumière. Une main se tendait enfin. Je l'empoignais, avec toutspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanle désespoir qui était mien. Devant moi se tenait mes coéquipiers, tous mes amis. span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJe sautais dans les airs alors qu'un adversaire s'apprêtait à me dérober le ballon. C'était le déclic, la lumière dans l'obscurité, la vérité dans le mensonge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAlors c'était ça que tu essayais de nous expliquer papa ? Ce n'était pas Aiden et moi qui devions nous unir pour atteindre la perfection, tu voulais qu'on s'unisse à nos coéquipiers ! Et ce serait ça notre force./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLa voix d'Aiden me parvenait à nouveau, mais elle n'avait plus une once de méchanceté ou d'ironie qui vous déchire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tu as enfin compris. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, Shawn ! /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dans un mouvement, je retirais l'écharpe qui nous unissait, Aiden et moi. Je voyais deux petits garçons pas si différents. Deux frères qui pouvaient finalement n'unir, qui pouvaient finalement former le meilleur. Qui pouvaient gagner, qui jouaient ensemble et avec tous leurs coéquipiers. Je ne voyais plus deux personnes différentes, deux êtres que tout séparaient. Je ne voyais plus qu'un seul Frost qui réunissait que le plus beau. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJ'étais à la fois Shawn et Aiden! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJe me sentais enfin complet, je me sentais enfin bien. Je n'étais plus seul, la lumière était apparue et la réponse à toutes mes questionsspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spans'était enfin profilée. Le combat n'était pas encore gagné, mais j'avais gagné le mien. La solution était peut-être là, juste devant nous. Je voulais y croire désormais ! J'avais foi en tous mes coéquipiers comme j'avais foi en ce nouveau moi. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSi quiconque pouvait douter de l'existence de la perfection, nous en étions la preuve vivante. Nous étions PARFAIT ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Voilà. C'est fini pour cette fanfiction. Après 12 chapitres en plus d'un prologue, 52 pages et plus de 15 000 mots, je signe la fin de cette fanfiction. C'était pour moi un vrai plaisir « d'incarner » Shawn Frost, c'est mon petit chouchou et j'avais surtout peur de ne pas respecter son personnage. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJe ne me souviens plus quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, mais ça doit dater de presque un an maintenant (j'ai pas mal de fics à côté alors ça explique ma lenteur). Ca me tenait vraiment à cœur et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à finir cette histoire d'une manière qui me convient. Après, j'espère que cette fin ne vous déçoit pas. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFaites par de vos ressentis en review/commentaires (pour les Wattpadiens, penser à la petite étoile /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"). Pour les lecteurs fantômes, c'est le moment de sortir de l'ombre, j'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience (et un poil d'appréhension). Voilà, j'espère que cette aventure vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJe vous fais de gros bisous, vous remercie et vous souhaite à très bientôt (je compte bien revenir dans les mois à venir). /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJade ^^/span/strong/p 


End file.
